Bendy and the Ink Machine ( my Version)
by CyberWolf777
Summary: Henry gets a letter from his pal Joey Drew after 30 years to come and see him so he can show him something but Henry has no idea what he is about to find out will be terrifying


(A/N) hey guys sorry for the long wait i know it has been a very long time since I updated any of my fanfics but i have been having a bit of a writer's block which is why there haven't been any updates lately.

But now I'm starting it up again with a new fanfic so I hope you like it and sorry if my writing is bad but in fairness it's been a while. Anyway let's begin

Bendy and the ink Machine (my version)

Chapter 1 "Moving Pictures"

My name is Henry and this is a story i must share with everyone I went through the horrible and terrifying Experian's but in order for you understand this I have to go back to where it all started It started with my job at Joey Drew Studio.

It was 1942 July 21 and it was the cold wars as well me and my best Friend Joey we were working at his studio which he inherited from his passed away Father Jonathan Drew see we were both animators we make cartoons for family's and for a while business was great we made so many cartoons and it was so much fun and the people I was working with was great they were all nice we were like one big happy family.

During one of our working days Joey came up to me said

"Hey Henry I've been thinking we always make shows from other companies i was thinking why don't we make our own TV show and our very own characters?"

I thought about what Joey said and he was right I mean don't get me wrong i love making random cartoons but it would make our job even more fun if we had our own show .

"You know something your right Joey and to be honest i have been working on some personal drawings of my own."

I grabbed my bag and open it up and pulled out a folder filled paper with drawings on them the first drawing was cartoonish tall and skinny wolf with white suspenders and a very derpy look on his face on the paper it said "Boris the wolf".

The second one was a Cartoonish woman with a cute face a halo on her head and two little white horns on her head as well and she was wearing a black dress on the side of the paper it said "Alice Angel" and there were many more characters.

"Although I'm still working on the main character i call him "Bendy" but I don't know what his head should look like".

I showed Joey the last Drawing but it was nothing special the characters body was a bit chubby and his arms and legs were like noodles he had white gloves and little black shoes and even a little white bow-tie but there was no head drawn on him.

"Hey it's no problem Henry ill help you out I'm sure we can figure out what Bendy's head should look like".

I looked at Joey with a smile" thanks Joey I can always count on you for help" so for the next several hours we spent thinking and drawing tomes of pictures of cartoon heads trying to think what should Bendy look like and i have to tell you it wasn't easy we spent hours and hours hell we even had to get snacks and lots of coffee.

It was nearing the end of the day and we still had nothing me and Joey were just about ready to give "Dammit this is really hard" I thought to myself "How the hell is it possible for me not get any ideas for this characters face what to look like...this job must be the devils punishment" as i finished that sentence it just accrued to me ...devil...cartoon...devil...that's it.

At that very moment I realized what bendy should look like so quickly grab a pen and started to draw. I Drew a circle but erased a bit off the top and made him little demon horns look a bit like pointy ears, his whole head was black to match his body but his face was pure white his eyes were big and black and he had a massive grin with his teeth showing out he was cute, he was adorable, he was perfect.

I then started to make more drawings of Bendy dancing with cane and hat and even sometimes with a tutu just for laughs i looked over at Joey and saw that he fell asleep...can't blame him we have been working for hours and even i have started to get tired as well

"Joey...Joey wake up I found the perfect look for Bendy's face or should i say "Bendy the Dancing Demon".

"What?...you did it you were able to make his face?" he leans over and sees what i drew and his eyes went wide with joy he was amazed at what he saw and he even laughed his ass off when he saw Bendy in a Tutu " HAHAHAHAHA...wow that's amazing...great work Henry.

After all that we were done with our work and headed home to get some rest for tomorrow we would start making our cartoon show.

The Next day at work we were making several cartoons with Bendy and Boris the wolf and we started to make merchandise coffee mugs with Bendys face on them, Bendy plushies, T-shirts and even cans of Bacon soup after we were done making the last episode of bendy we took all of our movies to the board of Directors. They decide what shows to show to the public and what not to show so we brought them the Drawings of our characters and even some of the movies through the projectors for the next several hours after all of this show and tell we were waiting to hear what were there thoughts.

" Well Gentleman we saw what you have made and we are truly impressed...however with guilt in our hearts we must tell you we cannot air your cartoon."

At that very moment when we heard them say that all of our hopes and dreams break like glass then Joey spoke up

"Wait… what do you mean you can't show this to the public I don't understand we saw you laughing at the cartoons and the drawings we showed you we assumed you liked it so why not air it?"

"Well that's just the problem boys Yes your drawings were funny as were your cartoons however there design were exactly just like any other character from other studios for example this drawing of Boris the wolf is a complete rip off of Goofy from Walt Disney and as for Bendy the Dancing Demon he looks like a demon version of Mickey Mouse which is also a complete rip off as well and not to mention there is yet another reason we can't air this is because this show is about a little devil. See if we were to put this up on tv children would think Satanism is a good thing and its clearly not a good thing and you do not want to know how many angry letters we would get from parents when stuff like this happens...Sigh. Look I'm sorry boys we really are and we know you have put a lot of effort into this buts it's just not going to work.

The Board of Directors gets up from their seats and leave the room and it was just me and Joey we were both upset about this I took it bad but Joey he took it way WAY worse than me.

"I can't believe this...I just can't FUCKING believe this they said no to us...after all of our hard work...THEY SAID NO?"

Without a moment of thought Joey just snapped and kicked one of the chairs sending it flying across the room Never in all of my life have I ever seen joey this mad not once.

" Whoa whoa whoa Joey calm down man Jeez look I'm just as upset as you are believe me and i will admit we are not off at a good start but we can't just give up just like that we just need to think outside of the box here we don't need those guys permission to air our show on to look there are other Board of Directors and there are other studios in town we will go over there and show them what we got and I'm sure eventual one of them will say yes".

After hearing me say all of that Joeys face was full of joy and hope after all and so we gathered our stuff and headed out to look for someone to air our show...but sadly it was not going to work as well as thought we went over to every studio and every Board of directors in town and they all said the same thing as the rest of them No, not going to happen, there rip offs from other characters and so on it looked like Me and Joeys dream became a Nightmare all of our hard work was for nothing and we spent a fortune on the merchandise.

2 Months passed and we were losing a fortune fast the bills were piling up and we could barely keep the studio working and almost all of our workers had quit to look for better jobs and I could barely make any money anymore then one day during work one of our employees came to my office and left a letter for me I opened it up and it was a letter and surprise again it was yet another bill once again but this time it was a final warning letter...sigh...there was no other choice left it was time to except the painful truth this carer has reached rock bottom and it's time to quit.

I got up from my seat and went to see Joey to tell him the painful truth i was about open the door but stopped i took a deep breath and gathered up the courage i then knocked on the door

(Knock knock knock)

"Come in"

I walked inside and I saw Joey looking over some papers he hasn't stop working in a long time he looks up and smiled

"Ah Henry my friend come on in" I did as I was told and came in "Hey Joey we need to talk. We just got another bill but this one is a final warning and we almost have lost nearly every employ we have we won't be able to finish any animations at all" I was expecting something bad to happen but instead all Joey did was chuckle "Oh henry please we have just hit a bit of a small bump in this job but we will manage to fix this it's like I always say "Dreams come true" and now that I think about it it's good that you are here I've been talking to a man by the name of "Bertrum Piedmont" or berty for short he is a man who has built many amazing things like the empire state building, monuments and more stuff like that I asked him to build us an amusement park but not just any amusement park it's going to be called "Bendy land" and it's going to be all Bendy themed now sadly it will cost us more money so we might have to cut down on our pay checks a bit but still" As Joey was talking all Henry did was just stare at him with disbelieve he wanted to cut down our checks so he can make a theme park? We could barely pay the rent of our home at this point henry had to be honest so he put up his hands and was going to be honest with him no matter how painful it will be for the both of them " ENOUGH…Joey I can't do this anymore WE can't do this anymore look I'm sorry we did the best we could we gave it the best we could but it's time to except the painful truth this dream of ours was a failure." After hearing that Joey stands up and slams his fist on his desk so hard that I almost felt the ground shake " DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT YOU FUCKING BASTED THIS IS MY STUDIO IM THE FOUNDER OF THIS PALCE I CREATED BENDY IM JOEY FUCKING DREW" I went wide eyed at what I heard him say not just because he yelled at me but that he said that he is the one who started all of this "Excuse me what do you mean you started all this we Both started this I'm your Co-founder" I Tried to reason with him but then he started to say things that he is the genius here not me. It was then that I realized Joeys true nature he didn't care. As long as He achieved his dreams. No matter the costs.

I was…Flustered, to say the least the dreams, the promises we shared. That I worked for. He took everything and never gave it opened my eyes and I realized I wasn't a partner or a friend to him…I was just another tool for him. I couldn't accept that I gave up everything for this job and this wasn't what I was promised I decided to quit my job "that's it Joey I have had it I quit". As I was leaving the room I heard joey yelling at me but I didn't care anymore. I was done with all those lies of his….then the worst happened as I was about to exit the room something really sharp penetrated my shoulder it hurt like hell…I managed to pull it out….the thing that penetrated my shoulder turned out to be Joeys letter opener.

I heard Joey apologizing saying that he was aiming for the door…that he was just trying to intimidate me…but the damage was already done. I stuck the letter opener to the wall gave him a death glare, bid him a farewell and left the office heading back to my desk. I packed everything I could and I quit the studio got in my car and drove off and I never came here ever again.

(30 years later…may -12-1972)

(No one's POV)

It was early morning henry was in bed sleeping enjoying the rest but soon woke up as his alarm clock started to ring he wakes up and shuts it off.

He gets up goes in the bathroom has a shower, brushes his teeth, shaves and washes his face. He looked himself in the mirror and he was looking at himself he noticed that even though he was a man at the age of 50 surprisingly the years have been kind to him he still looks like a 26 year old the only difference is that his hair was grey his eye we a bit baggy and a 5 o,-clock shadow. He also noticed that his eye sight was starting to get a bit fuzzy and bright and had to take is medicine "Dammit I need my pills" he took out of the medicine cabinet some pills and took them recently Henry had discover that somehow he got some kind of illness that made him see and hear things that weren't there soon his eye sight is back to normal. He then heads back to his bed room and puts on some clothes on and was now fully dressed he was about to leave the room when he noticed one of his portraits on the floor along with an empty bottle of whiskey as well. "Dammit I've been drinking again…I promised myself I would stop" he picks up the bottle and the portrait had a picture of him in his uniform with all kinds of medals including the purple heart of honour congratulating Henry in gratitude for his service towards his country he joined the army a few weeks after he left Joey Drew studios truth be told its not like he actual wanted to go to war and kill people but he was shipped out lots of guys were at his young age. He then puts the portrait back in its place he also throws away the bottle as well as making himself some breakfast…About 20 minutes later he noticed that the mail was on the floor of the front door he gets up from his seat and goes through the mail and same old same old as usual however the last mail was the thing that caught his attention it was a letter with a seal that was shaped like bendy the dancing demons head and there was the letter B on it " no way…it can't be". He opens it up and sees what it says on it.

Dear Henry

"It seems like a life time since we worked on cartoons together 30 years really slips away doesn't it?

If you're back in town. Come Visit the old workshop.

There's something I need to show you."

Your best pal Joey drew.

After henry had his doughts to actually believe that he has changed he is full of shit and henry just knows it….But some part of him wanted to believe that he has changed plus he is also a bit curios about what exactly what Joey wants to show him and besides Henry is off work for a couple of days anyway might as well go.

The very next day Henry drove over to the old work shop of Joey Drew Studios it was old, it smells, rickety and it looks like no one has been here in years he went through the front door which was unlocked for some weird reason he walks in and closed the door "Ok Joey I'm here. Let's see if we can find whatever it is you want to show me".

The first room which was near the entrances of the building was the film playing room which is where we used to play the cartoons for the critics there were about 10 chairs and a projector that was on I put my hand on it and it was really warm looks like it's been on for some time I then went down the hall to see my old desk and as I was passing by I notices that someone wrote something on the wall using a lot of in it says "Dreams come true" after seeing that it made me think to myself " that sounds like something joey would say why would he write that"?

As I continued going to my old desk I found a tape recorder that says "Wally franks" so I hit play and listened to it (too last to write that so look it up on you tube…sorry) after hearing the tape Wally said some things about an ink Machine and in pipes which I noticed that were on the ceiling and that there was ink dripping Literally everywhere But the ink Machine he said on the tape that it need 6 things.

But I'll think about that later right now I have to look for this machine so I keep on going down the hallway but stopped when a plank of wood fell from the ceiling "wow…I was right this place really is falling apart….I'd better be careful from now on". I entered the next room where there was a bi whole with chains going down I could not see it very well what was down there because it was too dark I saw to my right there was a lever so I pulled it soon there was a loud sound of gears and chains and looked back saw that from the hole I saw a giant metal block of metal with gears and wires…it was the ink Machine" Wow Joeys been busy ok now I just have to figure out how to turn it on" I exited the room and as soon as I did that I got the shock of my life as a Bendy cut out came out of nowhere "who the hell put this here?" I decided to just pretend it was nothing but when I entered the next I went wide eyed in shock at what I saw it was Boris the wolf….dead strapped down his rib cage open wide and his heart taken out and there was a wrench inside as well I looked to my write and saw there was another writing on the wall it says "Who's laughing now" I then looked back at the dead Boris "Oh my god…Joey what we're doing? I left the room out of fear and headed for the next on. The next room had a lever and six pedestals and on the walls where the pedestals were there pictures of stuff I remember Wally's tape saying I needed six things to turn on the ink machine if I remember carefully it was

Bendy doll

A Wrench

A book called " the illusions of life"

A Gear

A bottle of ink

And finally a record of one of Bendy's songs

Unfortunately the first item I'm looking for is back where that dead Boris was so I went back and got it I then spent the next half hour looking around this pace and I managed to get them all and put them on the pedestals I then hit the lever and a very loud Vroom-ish sound came out of the pipes although the lights flickered no dougth that this machine was taking up a lot of power and some of the pipes were leaking ink everywhere I then headed back to the room where the ink machine was but as soon as I got there the entrances was all boarded up with wooden planks I got closer to see if I can get through it but then all of a sudden I get jump scared by some kind Monster I fell on my back it looked like bendy but it was all deformed and melting I was so scared I had no choice I had to get out of here I then get up and ran as fast I can as I was running I noticed that the whole place was filling up with ink if I don't get out of here soon I will drown in ink.

I soon see the Exit I was so close to getting out of here but just as I was about to get out the floor breaks and I fall downwards screaming all the way until I hit the ground I don't know how but somehow I managed to survive that fall mainly thanks to the pool of ink that somewhat soften the fall I then see more writing on the walls this one said " the creators lied to us" " Ok…ok this is starting to get really scary I have to find another way out of here and fast before that thing finds me again" I then find an axe and take it in case I get attacked again I soon found a way out of this room but it was boarded up so I used my axe to chop my way out I then open the door and I went wide eyed again there were two coffins and there was a pentagram in the floor I got closer to it see it better but as soon I stepped on it my head started to pound like hell it felt like my head was going to split in two then images started to flash before my eyes I saw the ink machine, a wheel chair and that ink monster and then I collapsed and everything went black.

End of Chapter 1

(A/N)

Well there you have chapter one in 14 pages I hope you all like it and don't forget to comment also sorry if my writing is bad and also if you are wondering where I get that idea when henry quit his job it's from a video called ( 2D Bendy: Why I Left (Comic Dub)..) and ( Why Did You Leave (Toon Henry AU Comic Dub)..)

See yeah till next time


End file.
